Quelling the Storm
by TheLittlestFictionWriter
Summary: A short story based around the scenario of an enraged Salvador, with Zer0 trying to calm him. One shot.


The other Vault Hunters were away, gathering supplies for the camp fire and make shift cots that everyone would be sleeping on that night. They had left Zer0 behind to guard their spot, making sure no bandits took advantage of the items they had already gathered and collected. The assassin didn't expect to run into any bandits way out here in the Badlands. That and, whenever night fell, bandits tended to stay in their camps, making sure no trespassers would sneak by in the darkness.

Even so, he was on red alert when he heard some strange noises coming from behind a large dirt mound to his right. He began making his way up the hill, glancing around in case there were multiple enemies. He reached behind his back and grabbed his rifle, bringing it in front of him where he began to make sure it was in working order, reloading a few bullets and making sure everything was secure. Once he reached the top of the hill, he took aim, bringing the scope up to his eyes.

He immediately lowered the weapon when he saw who it was. Salvador was down the hill in a small crevice, wailing on a bandit with his bare hands. Blood was splattered all around him, decorating his hands in thick, shimmering globs. Zer0 lay down his rifle and began climbing down the hill. He'd never seen Salvador attack an enemy this way, and not for this long.

Something was wrong.

"Sal!" he called, cautiously making his way over to the tiny Gunzerker. No response came back. Instead the small man knelt down beside the bandit and began… to eat him.

Zer0 stopped in is tracks. He knew what Salvador was, but he had never seen him conduct this habit in front of him, or the other Vault Hunters for that matter. Should he stop him, or allow him to continue? The bandit was dead… right? Just as he'd thought this, the bandit let out a horrifying howl, his agony reflected in the hoarse, gurgling cries of pain that were forcing their way out of his throat. "Savlador, stop!" He wouldn't care as much if the bandit were dead, but the fact that he was alive… did he deserve this torture? What had this bandit done in the last thirty minutes to warrant this?

Zer0 dashed over, extending his hand to touch the small man's shoulder, to pull him away; distract him for a moment. Before he could even get close, Salvador spoke. "Stay away, pendejo!" The assassin stopped, dirt kicking up from under his feet from the sudden motion. "Why are you doing this?" Zer0 questioned, tilting his head to the side.

"It's none of your business!" the Gunzerker cried out, his actions ceasing for a few moments. His hands lay clenched together in fists, thick clots of blood seeping between his fingers. One hand was gripping around a piece of the bandit's skin, still attached to the victim, who's muffled cries echoed in the background. "SHUT UP, GOD DAMMIT!" Salvador screamed at the dying man, saliva, mixed with blood, spraying out from his mouth.

Zer0 was taken aback by his actions and attitude. Salvador, though bloodthirsty, never acted this way. "Talk to me." replied Zer0. "Tell me what's wrong."

"You wouldn't understand…"

It took a moment for the number to reply, but his voice soon came, far more serious than it was a few moments ago. "Try me."

Salvador glanced at his comrade from over his shoulder, his eyes wide and wild, red veins decorating themselves around his iris. He began to breathe heavy, almost like a frustrated lion, his shoulders heaving. Eventually, his words came out. "IT'S THIS WHOLE FUCKING MESS, MAN! This whole mess with Jack… he killed Roland! HE FUCKING MURDERED HIM AND I COULDN'T DO A DAMN THING! And now he has Lilith… We've lost! Can't you see that?! THERE'S NOTHING WE CAN DO NOW! Pandora is lost…"

Zer0 felt ashamed for not having realized this sooner. He'd noticed the Gunzerker's sadness the moment Roland's body hit the ground. He never rushed over, never said a word, but his pain was clearly reflected in his eyes. He should have said something to him… pulled him aside. Because he welled up his emotions, he exploded. If there's anything Zer0 had learned from humans, it was that they should never hold in their feelings. Zer0 began making his way over to Salvador once more, no longer afraid of what his friend might do. He stopped just beside him, his head hung to the side so that he could get a good look at his disheveled friend. "Why didn't you say anything?" he asked, partially knowing the answer.

"I didn't want to seem weak… but I am. I'M A FUCKING PUSS."

Zer0 almost chuckled at that response. Salvador was always too hard on himself, never giving his actions enough credit. Zer0 knelt beside him, stretching a hand to catch Salvador's chin, pulling his vision over to meet his own. "No, you're not." he said sternly. "You are the bravest. No one compares to your strength. I am envious." Salvador jerked his head away, his lip twitching as his eyes slowly welled with emotion. Zer0 leaned forward so that his face was back in the small man's view. "Salvador… it's alright to cry. It's alright to get pissed off. Don't hold in your pain."

Salvador sent a fist into the assassin's shoulder. A warning for him to get away, but Zer0 wasn't going anywhere. He pushed aside the now dead bandit, body rigid from the amount of blood he'd lost, and plopped himself down in front of the Gunzerker. Beneath his helmet, his optics stared fiercely at Salvador's face, his tone reflecting his seriousness. "I'm not leaving you. You are one of my comrades. Listen to my words. We're going to win. Jack deserves nothing but pain. Pain you will inflict. It's good that you're pissed. I'd be concerned if you weren't. Vent away, I'll wait."

Salvador's eyes were wide with anger, but Zer0 could see them filling with salt water, the very edges of his lids threatening to spill over. The man's lips twitched from the many different emotions he tried to hold back, but he could not longer quell the boiling storm inside of him. Fists came flying at Zer0, but he didn't block. He allowed Salvador to strike him, over and over, until his hits felt like nothing. The man's arms wrapped around his thin friend, his tears escaping captivity and traveling down his face in thick streams. Silently, Salvador cried, his hands gripping tightly into Zer0's suit.

Somewhat surprised, the assassin hesitantly reached around his friend and patted his back. He glanced down at Salvador, wishing to say something, but instead remained silent. Muffled words of gratitude came from the Gunzerker's buried mouth, dampening the outer layers of Zer0's suit with tears and saliva. The assassin didn't mind. He was glad that his comrade was letting his emotions free, and he would remain by his side for a long as he needed. "You're welcome, Sal."


End file.
